


HPSS 小甜饼5-2

by 523622zt



Category: Book - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hpss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/523622zt/pseuds/523622zt
Summary: “教授我爱你”斯内普看着面前用一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛望着自己，学着他那狗教父紧握他手不撒的破特，脸上的表情似笑非笑，气的。使劲的抽了抽被握着的，有魔杖的手，确定抽不出来后，才冷笑着开口：“well，well。波特先生，恶意整蛊教授，强闯教授办公室，后果想必你自己清楚。格兰芬多扣五十分，加连续一学期的禁闭。”丝滑的声音中带着些许的沙哑，低沉的音线忍不住让人沉迷其中。哈利当然清楚直接表白，地窖蛇王接受的可能性微乎其微。早有对策的他先是趁斯内普放松警惕，不怕死的对着前间谍就是一个松懈咒，然后满意的转身从放置魔药的柜子里找出了一个乘着淡金色液体的瓶子。沙发上的斯内普挑了挑眉：“波特，我希望你那惨不忍睹的魔药常识里有知道这个药剂”“当然”哈利毫不犹豫的灌入了一整瓶，然后被呛得直咳嗽。“我觉得，西弗，你有必要改善下药剂的口味”“我并不记得我们很熟”“但我喜欢你啊，教授”喝了药剂后的哈利直接步入正题“那么，年轻有为的救世主先生，请问你那被一头鸟窝般乱发遮住的眼睛到底看中我哪点？我并不认为我与金妮韦斯莱小姐有任何相似之处，而一个阴沉油腻的老蝙蝠能入-波特-的眼简直就像邓布利多终于放弃蜜糖公爵的新品一般可笑”（咬牙切齿）“就算你是个阴沉别扭的老混蛋（停顿），我也喜欢。一年级那会，你为了护我被烧了袍子，伤到大腿。卢平化狼时，也是你一手把我护在身后，这样的事还有很多。我不在乎你保护我的初衷是什么，是因为我是莉莉的儿子，还是因为我只是哈利波特。我只知道，你是唯一一个，对我这么好的人。”（哈：如果说我超嫉妒我妈妈会不会显得很幼稚，但我还是好不爽啊@-@！！！）“看来你的蠢狗教父，还有万事通小姐和韦斯莱先生并不足以弥补你那缺失的脆弱情感”一如既往的嘲讽。“不，这不一样。西弗，看到你我就****，想要***，将你****，看你***，让你****”（自动消音，请自己脑补）【这不是拼写错误，而是一旦我写出来，会发生很可怕的事情】露骨的语句让斯内普的脸色发青。他当然知道在吐真剂的影响下，波特不可能说假话，所以，见鬼的，他每次见到他，居然满脑子都是这种黄色废料！！“Enough（够了） Get Out！（出去）”“教授你害羞了？”厚脸皮的哈利很显然并不惧怕蛇王的瞪视与毒液，开心的抱住了靠在沙发上的斯内普。魔药教授有心给这神志不清的巨怪一个金钟倒挂让他冷静冷静，却悲哀的发现浑身无力。
Kudos: 8





	HPSS 小甜饼5-2

卡肉嘿嘿，字数限制好难受啊


End file.
